


Understanding

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:02:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes time and safety to build a bond like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quixotic_sense](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quixotic_sense).



> With thanks to lynndyre, who always makes me write better.

Tsuzuki is kneeling, clutching their bed's frame. His ass is hot through four layers of fabric. Hisoka's palms ache, but he holds on and moves-- slowly.

Destroying Muraki was not the end, but the beginning. Five years on, there are still innocents Tsuzuki cannot protect and scars in Hisoka more than skin deep.

When Tsuzuki lies, Hisoka berates him.

When Tsuzuki sobs, "I'm sorry," Hisoka counters "why?"

When Tsuzuki tells the truth, Hisoka speeds up. It usually doesn't take much.

Five years on, Hisoka accepts that sex begins with pain for them both. He refuses to let it end there.


End file.
